disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
La Belle et la Bête (1991)
La Belle et la Bête (Beauty and the Beast en version originale), est le trentième « Classique d'animation » des studios Disney. Sorti en 1991, il s'inspire du conte éponyme de Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont, publié en 1757. Deux suites lui seront données : La Belle et la Bête 2 : Le Noël Enchanté (1997) et Le Monde Magique de la Belle et la Bête (1998), sorties directement en vidéo. Prologue Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château. Bien que la vie l’ait comblé de tous ses bienfaits, le prince était un homme capricieux, égoïste et insensible. Un soir d’hiver, une vieille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d’un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. Saisi de répulsion devant sa misérable apparence, le prince ricana de son modeste présent et chassa la vieille femme. Elle tenta de lui faire entendre qu’il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur. Lorsqu’il la repoussa pour la seconde fois, la hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse. Le prince essaya de se faire pardonner mais il était trop tard car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l’amour. En punition, elle le transforma en une bête monstrueuse et jeta un sort sur le château ainsi que sur tous ses occupants. Horrifiée par son aspect effroyable, la Bête se terra au fond de son château, avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur un miroir magique. La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu’au jour de son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magique, le prince devrait aimer une femme et s’en faire aimer en retour pour briser le charme. Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait condamné à garder l’apparence d’un monstre pour l’éternité. Plus les années passaient et plus le prince perdait tout espoir d’échapper à cette malédiction ; car en réalité, qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête ? :Prologue du film. Texte français de Claude Rigal-AnsousSource : générique DVD, édition collector 2001.. Synopsis En France, il y a plusieurs siècles, dans un petit village paisible où chaque jour était semblable au précédent. Dans ce village vit une charmante demoiselle. Elle est si jolie que son prénom égale sa beauté : Belle. Elle est très différente des autres gens du village où elle habite avec son père. L'homme le plus fort et le plus célèbre du village est un chasseur nommé Gaston. Il poursuit Belle de ses assiduités mais elle se dérobe. Gaston rumine sa vengeance. Maurice, le père de Belle, est inventeur. Il part présenter une nouvelle invention mais se perd dans la forêt près du château de la Bête. Quand il arrive au château, fuyant une meute de loups, Maurice rencontre d'abord Lumière et Big Ben, serviteurs de la Bête. Mais celle-ci s’empare de lui et l’enferme à clé dans la plus haute tour du château. Belle vole au secours de son père et demande à la Bête de libérer son père malade. La Bête accepte à condition que Belle soit sa prisonnière, en pensant que celle-ci pourrait rompre la malédiction qui le retient sous la forme d'une bête. Après le prologue, l'histoire se déroule dans un petit village provincial français proche dudit château. Une jeune fille prénommée Belle vit avec son père Maurice. Les habitants du village vantent sa beauté mais la trouvent étrange en raison de sa passion pour les livres. Tandis que les villageois chantent, Belle se rend chez le libraire. Gaston, chasseur et propriétaire de la taverne locale, tente de séduire Belle. Mais elle le considère comme « grossier et vaniteux » et repousse ses avances. Maurice ayant des problèmes pour élaborer sa nouvelle invention servant à couper du bois, une explosion se fait entendre dans sa maison. Belle profite de la diversion pour se sauver de Gaston et rentre chez elle. À la maison, Maurice tente de faire fonctionner son invention apparemment « folle », lorsque Belle lui demande s'il la trouve étrange. Il lui répond que non et lui dit qu'elle devrait se mêler plus à la vie du village. Maurice parvient alors à faire fonctionner sa machine. Il décide de partir la présenter dans une foire d'une ville voisine. Sur le chemin de la ville, Maurice doit traverser des bois. Malheureusement il emprunte un mauvais chemin puis se perd, brise une roue de sa charrette. De plus, des loups approchent et sont affamés. Philibert, le cheval de Maurice, est apeuré, il rue et fait tomber son maître par terre avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Poursuivi par les loups, Maurice court à l'aveuglette dans les bois. Il arrive devant la grille d'un château délabré, celui de la Bête. Une fois le portail passé, il pousse la porte et entre dans la demeure. Un chandelier, Lumière, le laisse entrer dans le château sous les protestations de Big Ben, l'intendant du château en forme d'une horloge à pendule. D'autres serviteurs, sous la forme d'objets d'intérieur, regardent Maurice de manière à la fois surprise et inquiète. Lumière, contre le gré de Big Ben, installe Maurice devant une cheminée pour qu'il se réchauffe. L'accueil se poursuit par la préparation d'une tasse de thé par Madame Samovar, une cuisinière en forme de théière, qu'elle fait porter par son fils Zip, une tasse ébréchée. C'est alors que la Bête arrive, découvrant le vieil homme assis sur son fauteuil, elle devient furieuse à cause de la présence d'un intrus. Elle condamne le vieil homme au cachot, invoquant l'interdiction d'entrer dans sa propriété. Au village, Gaston se prépare à épouser Belle. Allant chez elle, il lui propose d'avoir un mari et plusieurs enfants à nourrir. Découragée, Belle rejette son offre. Sortant dans sa cour, chantant qu'elle voudrait changer de vie, elle est surprise par le retour du cheval Philibert, seul. Grâce à celui-ci, elle retrouve la trace du château de la Bête. Dans une salle du château, Big Ben et Lumière discourent et argumentent au sujet du sort jeté sur les serviteurs. Belle entre alors dans le château. Les serviteurs voient en elle une possibilité de briser ce sort. Belle parvient à trouver son père dans les cachots, mais la Bête arrive et découvre la jeune fille et son père. Le monstre refuse de libérer le vieil homme. Belle propose alors de prendre la place de son père comme prisonnière à vie. La Bête empoigne le vieil homme et l'emmène en dehors du château sans lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir à Belle. En retournant au cachot, Lumière parvient à convaincre son maître de laisser Belle occuper une chambre au lieu d'une cellule glacée. La Bête l'emmène dans une aile du château mais lui interdit l'accès à l'aile ouest qu'il occupe. Il lui propose toutefois sur les conseils de son serviteur d'inviter la jeune femme à dîner avec lui. Madame Samovar entre dans la chambre avec Zip et tente, avec une armoire parlante restant dans la chambre, de réconforter Belle afin qu'elle prenne part au dîner. À la taverne du village, Gaston se sent rejeté après que Belle l'a repoussé. Les habitants tentent de le réconforter. Maurice entre alors en courant dans la taverne, essaie de raconter ses mésaventures et le terrible sort de sa fille. Les villageois menés par Gaston le déclarent fou et le repoussent. Le vieil homme décide alors de retourner seul au château. Une idée survient dans l'esprit de Gaston. Il la confie à Lefou. Au château, Big Ben et les autres objets-serviteurs réalisent qu'ils risquent de disparaître si le sort n'est jamais brisé car Belle refuse toujours de dîner avec la Bête. Cette dernière attend impatiemment Belle dans la salle à manger. Apprenant que celle-ci n'a pas l'intention de manger avec le maître des lieux, la Bête court de colère vers la chambre et intime à Belle de venir manger. Elle refuse à nouveau bien qu'il lui demande d'un ton contraint « S'il vous plaît ». Furieux, il décide que si elle ne veut pas manger avec lui, elle ne mangera pas du tout. La Bête utilise son miroir magique pour regarder Belle et la voit parler avec l'armoire de son désespoir. La rose enchantée perd un nouveau pétale. Lorsque Belle se sent affamée, elle s'aventure dans le château et rencontre les objets parlants dans la cuisine. Elle leur demande à manger mais se voit refuser à manger par Big Ben. Les autres serviteurs, menés par Lumière le convainquent de la laisser manger un peu. Lumière se lance alors dans la salle à manger dans un dîner spectaculaire, digne de la haute tradition française. Après le dîner, Belle est emmenée dans une visite du château sous la direction de Big Ben. Elle s'échappe de la visite guidée pour pénétrer dans l'aile ouest, la seule que la Bête lui a interdite. Elle atteint la chambre de la Bête et découvre un tableau déchiré représentant un charmant jeune homme ainsi qu'une rose enfermée sous une cloche en verre, la rose enchantée. Alors qu'elle tente de toucher la fleur, la Bête arrive furieuse et lui crie de s'en aller d'ici. Apeurée, Belle sort du château. Belle s'enfuit dans la forêt mais elle vient à être attaquée par les loups. Elle est entourée par la meute et risque d'être blessée lorsque la Bête arrive et la sauve. Belle tente de profiter de l'arrivée de la Bête pour s'échapper mais ce dernier étant blessé, elle l'aide à revenir au château. De retour au château, Belle soigne la Bête devant le feu de cheminée et pour la remercier, la Bête lui offre l'accès à l'immense bibliothèque. Les serviteurs prennent conscience de la nouvelle amitié naissante entre les deux personnages. Alors que Belle lit un livre à la Bête, elle s'aperçoit qu'il ne sait pas lire et commence à lui enseigner la lecture. Pendant ce temps, Gaston et Lefou rencontrent le directeur de l'asile local, Monsieur D'Arque. Gaston lui demande de déclarer Maurice fou et de l'enfermer afin de forcer Belle à se marier avec lui. L'accord étant trouvé, le trio lève un verre à la réussite de ce plan. Pendant ce temps, la Bête s'habille pour un dîner en compagnie de Belle avec l'aide de Lumière et Big Ben, il leur avoue son angoisse que la jeune fille soit effrayée s'il lui annonce qu'il l'aime. Ils l'encouragent et lui montrent qu'il est bien habillé et bien toiletté. Ils lui rappellent que seuls quelques pétales restent sur la rose. Les deux comparses se retrouvent ensemble et passent un agréable dîner. Après avoir dîné et avoir dansé, alors que la Bête essaie de déclarer son amour à Belle, elle se plaint de ne pas pouvoir voir son père, à cause de sa détention. La Bête l'autorise alors à utiliser le Miroir Magique. Elle voit alors son père perdu dans la forêt et décide de partir le sauver. La Bête laisse partir à regrets Belle tout en lui laissant le miroir. Big Ben arrive pour féliciter son maître de la magnifique soirée, mais est abasourdi d'apprendre qu'il a laissé partir Belle. Miss Samovar fait remarquer que ce geste prouve qu'il l'aime mais que le sort ne sera levé que si elle l'aime en retour… L'avant-dernier pétale de la rose enchantée tombe alors. Peu après, Belle retrouve Maurice et tous deux rentrent chez eux. Couché dans son lit, Maurice questionne sa fille sur son évasion du château. Elle lui répond que la Bête l'a laissé partir et que sa vision de la vie a changé. Au pied de la maison, une foule de villageois arrive pour emmener Maurice, déclaré fou à cause de ses propos sur la Bête. Gaston profite de ce départ précipité pour proposer à Belle de sauver son père si elle l'épouse. Belle montre alors à la foule la Bête grâce au miroir pour faire changer d'avis la populace sur la prétendue folie de son père. Cela ne fait pas libérer Maurice et attise la colère des villageois. Jouant de leurs peurs, Gaston les convainc afin de les libérer de cette menace, d'aller dans le château et de tuer la Bête. Une fois arrivée au château, la foule pénètre dans l'édifice. Mais ses occupants se sont préparés à l'assaut et livrent bataille. Gaston parvient à rejoindre les appartements de la Bête et tente de se battre contre elle mais la seule pensée de la Bête est le départ de Belle. Il est attristé qu'elle ne puisse pas revenir et ne veut pas se battre. Il réagit toutefois lorsque Belle arrive au château pour essayer de le sauver. Après un combat acharné les menant sur les toits du château, Bête se refuse à tuer Gaston prenant pitié de l'homme rendu sans défenses. C'est à ce moment qu'arrive Belle, rallumant l'étincelle de vie de la Bête. Gaston profite de cette diversion pour planter une dague dans le dos de la Bête mais il perd pied et meurt d'une chute vertigineuse. Belle prend sur ses genoux la tête de Bête, agonisant et alors que la vie quitte le monstre, le dernier pétale de rose tombe… Belle pleine de désespoir déclare son amour pour la Bête… Des étincelles éclairent alors le ciel, enveloppant et faisant léviter le corps de la Bête. Le sort se brise alors et transforme le monstre en un prince, humain. Les occupants du château reprennent leurs formes normales. Une fête est ensuite organisée en l'honneur du mariage de Belle et du prince. Fiche technique Distribution Chansons du film * Belle - Belle, Gaston, Lefou, Chœurs * Belle (reprise) - Belle * Gaston - Gaston, Lefou, Chœurs * Gaston (reprise) - Gaston, Lefou, Chœurs * C'est la fête (Be Our Guest) - Lumière, Madame Samovar, Chœurs * Je ne savais pas (Something There) - Belle, la Bête, Lumière, Madame Samovar, Big Ben * Humain à nouveau (Human Again) - Tous les objets (version longue 2002 uniquement) * Histoire éternelle - La Belle et la Bête (Beauty and the Beast) - Madame Samovar * Tuons la bête (The Mob Song) - Gaston, Chœurs * La Belle et la Bête (générique de fin) - Solistes La chanson du générique de fin, La Belle et la Bête, est interprétée par Peabo Bryson et Céline Dion dans la version originale, par Charles Aznavour et Liane Foly dans la première version française et par Patrick Fiori et Julie Zenatti dans la seconde version française. Distinctions Récompenses *Oscars 1992 : Meilleure musique (Alan Menken) et Meilleure chanson originale (Alan Menken et Howard Ashman pour Beauty and the Beast) * Golden Globes 1992 : Meilleur film de comédie ou musical, Meilleure musique originale (Alan Menken), Meilleure chanson originale (Alan Menken, Howard Ashman pour Beauty and the Beast) * Grammy Awards 1992 : Best Instrumental Composition (Alan Menken), Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television (Howard Ashman, Alan Menken pour Beauty and the Beast) Nominations * Oscars 1992 : Meilleure chanson (Be Our Guest), Meilleure chanson (Belle), Meilleur film (Don Hahn) et Meilleur son (Terry Porter, Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson & Doc Kane) * Nomination au Golden Globe de la meilleure chanson (Be Our Guest) Sorties cinéma Sauf mention contraire, les informations suivantes sont issues de l'Internet Movie Database(en) Belle et la Bête (film, 1991) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0101414/releaseinfo archive sur l’Internet Movie Database. Premières nationales * États-Unis : ** Première à New York 13 novembre 1991(en) Dave Smith, Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia, pages 51 et 52 ** Sortie nationale : 22 novembre 1991 * Canada : 22 novembre 1991 * Philippines : 20 décembre 1991 * Australie : 11 juin 1992 * Argentine et Pérou : 9 juillet 1992 * Hong Kong : 20 août 1992 * Japon : 12 septembre 1992 * Royaume-Uni : 9 octobre 1992 * France : 21 octobre 1992 * Danemark et Suède : 20 novembre 1992 * Allemagne et Pays-Bas : 26 novembre 1992 * Espagne : 27 novembre 1992 * Italie : 2 décembre 1992 * Finlande : 18 décembre 1992 Ressorties principales * Argentine : 11 juillet 2002 * Israël : 25 juillet 2002 * Brésil : 6 septembre 2002 * Suède : 11 octobre 2002 Version IMAX * Australie, France, Hong Kong, Japon et États-Unis : 1er janvier 2002 * Belgique : 2 janvier 2002 * Pologne et Royaume-Uni : 4 janvier 2002 * Islande : 9 août 2002 Sorties vidéo * 30 octobre 1992 : VHS (Québec) avec format 4/3. * 10 septembre 1993 : VHS ave format 4/3 (Plein écran) et Laserdisc avec format 1,66:1. * 23 octobre 2002 : VHS avec format 4/3, DVD et Double DVD Collector avec format 1,85:1 et restauration numérique et doublage français retravaillé. * 27 novembre 2002 : Bipack 2 DVD (VHS) avec format 1,85:1 et restauration numérique et doublage français retravaillé. * 6 octobre 2010 : Blu-ray Disc avec format 1,85:1, restauration intégrale numérique du master d'origine en 4K et encodage MPEG-4 AVC. Restauration sonore également étendue à 8 canaux (7.1) en DTS haute résolution. À sa sortie en DVD, le film fut proposé comme les autres Disney en deux éditions, une simple et une collector. On peut considérer cette dernière comme une des plus réussies du catalogue Disney, notamment en ce qui concerne le packaging : les deux disques sont présentés dans un superbe coffret cartonné, richement illustré. Le contenu est également à la hauteur de ce chef-d'œuvre de l'animation avec une version longue comprenant une séquence musicale inédite, une version de travail et de nombreux bonus. Origine et production Dans les années 1930 puis dans les années 1950, Disney avait essayé d'adapter la Belle et la Bête, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de traitement approprié, aussi le projet fut mis de côté(en) John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, page 356. Il le resta jusqu'à ce que la Petite Sirène (1989) remporte un énorme succès. Les studios décidèrent alors de reprendre le projet une troisième fois qui s'avéra la bonne. La Belle et la Bête est le premier long-métrage d'animation Disney dont le scénario a été complètement développé avant l'animation. Dans les films précédents, l'utilisation des seuls storyboards permettait l'évolution de l'histoire en fonction des propositions des animateurs. Plusieurs films précédents ayant cependant dépassé leur budget en raison du temps passé à développer des séquences finalement abandonnées, les producteurs réalisèrent qu'ils pouvaient économiser temps et argent en ayant un scénario finalisé avant de commencer l'animation. L'utilisation de personnages transformés en objets animés dotés d'une personnalité propre est créditée par Dave Smith à Ashman,. La production du film a requis près de 600 animateurs artistes et techniciens dont une partie était basée au sein des studios Walt Disney Animation Florida. Le film est dédié au librettiste Howard Ashman, mort durant la préparation du film. Sa collaboration avec Alan Menken, de la Petite Sirène (1989) à Aladdin (1992), avait permis à Disney de renouer avec la tradition des numéros musicaux dignes de Broadway. À la fin du film, on peut donc lire : :To our friend, Howard, who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul, we will be forever grateful. :À notre ami, Howard, qui a donné sa voix à une sirène et son âme à une bête, nous serons pour toujours reconnaissants. Différents scénarios Originalement, la séquence C'est la fête s'adressait à Maurice et non à Belle, mais les créateurs estimèrent que c'était une trop belle chanson pour qu'un personnage secondaire en soit le centre. Le personnage de Zip n'avait à l'origine qu'une ligne de texte, mais la voix de Bradley Pierce fut tellement appréciée que les scénaristes inventèrent de nouvelles scènes avec la petite tasse, il est aussi le seul objet du château qui appelle Belle par son nom, tous les autres l'appellent « mademoiselle », « elle », « la dame ». Le personnage « mignon » du film devait être une boîte à musique, sorte de version musicale du nain Simplet. Mais quand le rôle de Zip fut développé, l'idée de la boîte à musique fut jetée aux oubliettes. Cependant, on peut encore l'apercevoir un bref instant sur une table à côté de Lumière, juste avant le combat entre les objets enchantés et les villageois dans le château de la Bête. Les personnages Le personnage de la Bête, dessiné par six animateurs supervisés par Glen Keane, a été créé par hybridation en prenant les éléments suivants,(en) John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, page 359 : * la crinière d'un lion * la barbe et l'ossature crânienne d'un buffle * les défenses et le groin d'un sanglier * le pourtour des yeux d'un gorille * les pattes arrières et la queue d'un loup * le corps d'un ours Quand la Bête se fait coiffer pour plaire à Belle, la coupe que le portemanteau lui fait est celle du lion peureux dans Le Magicien d'Oz (1939). Bien que non mentionné dans le film, le nom du Prince est Adam. Lors de la toute première apparition du Prince, on peut lire sur les vitraux du palais sa devise en latin entourant son blason : Vincit qui se vincit (« Vainc qui se vainc »). Elle est inspirée de la locution du poète latin Publius Syrus Bis vincit, qui se vincit in victoria (« Celui qui sait se vaincre dans la victoire est deux fois vainqueur »). On peut y voir une allusion au fait que la Bête doit surmonter son caractère bestial pour gagner l'amour de Belle. Dans un plan rapproché de Gaston quand il tombe du toit du château, à la fin du film, on peut voir des crânes dans ses yeux. Angela Lansbury, la voix originale de madame Samovar, pensait qu'un autre personnage était mieux placé pour chanter la ballade Histoire éternelle, mais le réalisateur lui demanda de faire au moins une prise au cas où rien d'autre ne marcherait. C'est cette prise unique qui est dans le film. Julie Andrews avait été pressentie pour incarner la voix de madame Samovar. Aspect artistique La Belle et la Bête est le second long-métrage Disney à utiliser intégralement le système Computer Animation Production System (CAPS), un procédé permettant d'encrer et de peindre des séquences d'animation numérisées par caméra digitale, Bernard et Bianca au pays des kangourous (1990) étant le premier. La scène de danse, sur la chanson Be Our Guest, est celle utilisant le plus l'animation de synthèse avec la reconstitution en trois dimensions de la salle de bal. Cet usage a permis des mouvements de caméra impressionnant sur les personnages qui dansent. Les scènes du combat sur le toit du château et de la chasse dans la forêt devaient intégrer des images de synthèse, mais l'état primitif de la technologie à l'époque en a limité l'usage à la scène de la salle de bal. Même pour cette scène, une stratégie de rechange a été envisagée, appelée "Ice Capades" par les concepteurs, avec juste un projecteur sur les deux personnages sur un fond noir. Les directeurs artistiques de Disney ont effectué un voyage de travail dans la vallée de la Loire en France afin d'y puiser l'inspiration, d'y étudier les peintres romantiques tels que Jean Honoré Fragonard et François Boucher et d'avoir un décor plus européen, . Plusieurs des peintures du château sont des versions grossières d'œuvres de peintres célèbres tels que Johannes Vermeer, Rembrandt et Francisco Goya. Le créateur et animateur de La Bête, Glen Keane, a déclaré dans un entretien s'être inspiré de la statue "Les bourgeois de Calais" par Rodin pour animer la transformation finale de La Bête en princePage « entretien avec Glen Keane, La Belle et la Bête édition Diamant, retranscription ». Page consultée le 12 mars 2013.. Le directeur artistique Brian McEntee, assisté de Lisa Keene, a développé une mise en abîme des couleurs et a fait en sorte par exemple que Belle soit la seule personne du village qui porte du bleu, afin de symboliser sa « marginalité » vis-à-vis des autres villageois. Le seul autre « marginal » à porter du bleu est la Bête(en) John Grant, The Encyclopedia of Walt Disney's Animated Characters, (page 357). La fumée visible durant la transformation de la Bête en Prince est une véritable fumée non-animée. Elle fut originalement utilisée dans Taram et le Chaudron magique (1985). Exploitation et accueil L'exploitation en salle du film aux États-Unis a permis un bénéfice, après soustraction des coûts de production, de plus de 140 millions de dollars, auxquels doivent s'ajouter les revenus à l'international et autres bénéfices de produits dérivés. Dans la version longue française sortie en 2002, tout comme dans les ressorties du Livre de la jungle en 2000 et de Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains en 2001, Lucie Dolène a été remplacée par une autre comédienne pour cause de procès avec la Walt Disney Company, concernant les droits d'interprète. Si la société Disney est habituée aux Oscars (catégories Meilleure musique de film et Meilleur court-métrage d'animation), ce film est l'unique dessin animé des studios à avoir concouru dans la catégorie Meilleur film en 1992. Mais c'est le Silence des agneaux qui remportera finalement la statuette. Analyse du film David Whitley, Belle reprend les bases de l'archétype de la princesse qui se fait une place dans le monde, devant s'appuyer sur les forces de la nature et ses représentants, les animaux(en) David Whitley, The Idea of Nature in Disney Animation, page 40 ; mais Belle interagissait moins avec les animaux qui ne font que partie de son monde(en) David Whitley, The Idea of Nature in Disney Animation, page 48. Elle rejoint donc Blanche-Neige, définition de cet archétype et ses variations, Cendrillon et Aurore et Ariel, une déclinaison sous-marine. Adaptations et produits dérivés La société Disney a créé plusieurs produits dérivés de ce long métrage d'animation : * Suites en animation : ** La Belle et la Bête 2 : Le Noël enchanté (1997), sortie directement en vidéo. ** Le Monde magique de la Belle et la Bête (1998), sortie directement en vidéo. * Spectacles ** La Belle et la Bête est une comédie musicale, montée pour les parcs à thèmes Disney en 1992 par Walt Disney Entertainment. ** La Belle et la Bête est une comédie musicale, montée pour la première fois à Broadway en 1994 par Walt Disney Theatrical Productions. Titre en différentes langues Notes et références Voir aussi Bibliographie *(en) Bob Thomas, Disney's Art of Animation : From Mickey Mouse to Beauty and the Beast *(en) Charles Solomon, Tale as Old as Time : The Art and Making of Beauty and the Beast, États-Unis, Disney Editions, novembre 2010, relié, 176 p. (ISBN 978-1-4231-2481-8) Liens externes * (en) [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt7229/combined La Belle et la Bête] sur l’Internet Movie Database * (fr) [http://www.allocine.fr/film/fichefilm_gen_cfilm=.html?nopub=1 La Belle et la Bête] sur AlloCiné * (en) [http://www.ultimatedisney.com/beauty.htm La Belle et la Bête] sur Dvdizzy ---- © ar:الجميلة والوحش (فيلم ١٩٩١) da:Skønheden og udyret de:Die Schöne und das Biest (1991) en:Beauty and the Beast (1991 film) es:La Bella y la Bestia it:La bella e la bestia (film 1991) nl:Belle en het Beest pl:Piękna i Bestia (film 1991) pt-br:A Bela e a Fera ru:Красавица и Чудовище (мультфильм) sv:Skönheten och Odjuret tr:Güzel ve Çirkin zh:美女與野獸（1991年电影） Catégorie:Grand classique Catégorie:Film sorti en 1991 Catégorie:Film d'animation employant la rotoscopie Catégorie:Film